Jumpin', Jumpin'
Jumpin', Jumpin' by Destiny's Child is featured in For The Longest Time, the first episode of Season One. The song is sung by Melanie Brown, Natalie Sheets]], Zoe Chris, Megan Smith, Ally Francisco, Jasmine Solstice, Samantha Stevens, Sasha Espinoza, Morgan Gates, and Valerie Munroe and the rest of the The Troubletones providing background vocals. This song is sung in the school's gymnasium during the Back To School Pep Assembly as their "competition" song to see who would lead at Invitationals. Sue Sylvester Interjects due to a sex riot that was happening. Lyrics Troubletones: Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a manBut the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot! Melanie: Last week and you stayed at home alone and lonelyCouldn't find yo man he was chillin' with his homies Natalie: Who parlayin' at the hottest spot tonight if heTry to stop you your goin' offYou got ya hair done and ya nails done too Zoe: And your outifit and your fittin' the shoesWho parlayin' at the hottest spot tonight Zoe with Morgan: You're gonna find the brothas rollin' in the lexus, trucks, and hummers Valerie and Natalie: ''' Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a manBut the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot! '''Sasha with Valerie and Jasmine: Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Ally with Natalie and Melanie: Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Valerie and Natalie: ''' Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot! '''Sasha: Call your boy 'cause tonight you're not gonna stay at homeSo tell your girl she ain't coming tonight you're goin' solo Sasha with Melanie: Cut her off 'cause she talks the nose you know you've Got the right to get your party on so get your hair cut Natalie, Jasmie, and Valerie: And your car washed too, lookin' like a star, your Armani suitYou need to look your best 'cause you're turnin' heads tonightYou're gonna find a sexy chica thats gonna dance all night if you wanna Valerie and Natalie: Boys say you got a girl? Yes true you got a man But the party ain't gonna stop so lets make it hot hot! Troubletones: Ladies leave yo man at home (Jasmine: 'The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown) ('Melanie: Grown)And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends(Jasmine and Melanie: ''Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin') ('Natalie: Jumpin') Ladies leave yo man at home (Jasmine: Oh yeah)The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Melanie: Grown) And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Jasmine and Melanie: Friends oh, yeah)'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Samantha and Melanie: Sexy women do your dance fly ladies work yo manAll them fellas time to clown we can get down now Jasmine and Natalie: Bounce with me, bounce bounce bounce twirk it twirk it(Morgan: 'Shake baby shake shake shake work it work it) ('Melanie: Shake it)Twist baby twist twist you better dip that thang (Sasha: Dip that thang) Bounce with me, bounce bounce bounce twirk it twirk it(' Zoe': 'Shake baby shake shake shake work it work it) ('Melanie: Shake it)(Samantha: 'Twist baby twist twist you better dip that thang) ('Sasha: Dip that thang) Stefanie and Zoe: Sexy women do your dance fly ladies work yo manAll them fellas time to clown we can get down now Troubletones: ' Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown ('Melanie: Grown)And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Jasmine: 'Girl, no)'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Ladies leave yo man at home ('Jasmine:' Leave your man ladies)The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown ('Melanie: Ballers, ballers)And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Jasmine and Melanie: Fellas, fellas)'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Sasha and Natalie: Ladies leave yo man at home (Jasmine: Leave your man ladies)The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown (Melanie: Ballers, ballers)And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Jasmine and Melanie: Fellas, fellas)'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Zoe, 'Megan, and Morgan:' Ladies leave yo man at home (Jasmine:' Leave your man ladies)The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grown ('Melanie: Ballers, ballers)And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends (Jasmine and Melanie: Fellas, fellas)'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' 'Troubletones: ' Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grownAnd all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Ladies leave yo man at home The club is full of ballas and they pockets full grownAnd all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends 'Cause its 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin' Category:Songs sung by Stefanie Dee Category:Songs sung by Morgan Gates Gallery Troubletonescopy.jpeg ZoeChris.jpg|Zoe ValerieMunroe.jpeg|Valerie StefanieDee.jpg|Stefanie SashaEspinoza.jpeg|Sasha NatalieSheets.jpg|Natalie MorkieGates.jpeg|Morgan MelanieBrown.jpeg|Melanie MeganSmith.jpg|Megan JasmineSolstice.jpg|Jasmine AllyFrancisco.jpg|Ally Screen_Shot_2012-05-18_at_11.34.32_PM.png (2Chez) Slate Side Laced Mesh Leather Pants copy.jpg|an idea of what some of them wore elle_macpherson_black_leather.jpg|what some of them wore simple-white-crop-top--large-msg-133876115012.jpg|what some of them wore 4BED7438.jpg ysl-real-leather-platform-white-pumps-shoes-s41-1cba2.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Pumps15.jpg images-1.jpeg Videos Category:A New Gee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by The Toubletones Category:Songs by Destiny's Child Category:Songs sung by Natalie Sheets Category:Songs sung by Melanie Brown Category:Songs sung by Zoe Chris Category:Songs sung by Jasmine Solstice Category:Songs sung by Sasha Espinoza Category:Songs sung by Samantha Stevens Category:Songs sung by Valerie Munroe Category:Songs sung by Ally Francisco Category:Songs sung by Morgan Gates Category:Songs sung by Megan Smith Category:Song sung by girls Category:All girl number Category:Group numbers Category:Songs sung by Morgan Gates